Caps and lids for toothpaste containers and dispensers, such as toothpaste tubes, have been modified to hold a small supply of dental floss, for example on a spool within the cap body, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,732,722 and 7,243,663. These patents disclose particular configurations of such caps including the shape of the cap body and orientation of the floss spool within the cap body, access to the floss through a wall of the cap body, and means for cutting a segment of floss pulled from the spool. These designs are unique, complex and generally configured to fit with existing toothpaste dispensers as aftermarket accessory products. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,722 also discloses an aftermarket toothpaste container cap with a supply of floss designed to fit on a threaded dispensing port of a toothpaste tube container. The floss container has a spindle-mounted spool on which dental floss is wound for exit through a side opening in the cap body, and a containment plate which is required to retain the floss spool within the cap body. The containment plate adds to the complexity and cost of the assembly and the disclosed openings in the containment plate do not keep the floss sealed and sanitary in the cap. The spool/spindle configuration has limited floss capacity and is restricted to lateral dispensing through the side wall of the cap.
The prior art does not provide a toothpaste container with a combined toothpaste container cap and dental floss dispenser as a fully integrated design and assembly as original manufacturer packaging that contains and dispenses both toothpaste and a large supply of floss in a sterile enclosure which is easily operated and which is economical and efficient to manufacture and assemble.